The Ultimate Crossover
by Ravaris
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. When this is complete it’s going to involve a verity of different characters from different anime, books, movies, and video games. I’m not to terribly confident but here goes nothing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or the legend of Zelda, that being said the character of Giycon was created by me and I would prefer if you didn't copy him in any fashion, thank you.

* * *

**The Ultimate Crossover **

**Chapter One**

The man was out of place, that's all there was to it. He stood on top of a building, it certainly was not the tallest in Tokyo but it was far from the shortest. His eyes were pools of blue that showed the soul of a heart broken warrior. He was garbed in green and his long cap waved in the strong wind, but for some reason did not blow off. On his back he wore a sword and shield both looked masterfully crafted.

Standing across from him was his arch nemesis. His hair was red and neatly arranged on his head. And his armor didn't have a scratch on it.

"Ganondorf, I've finally found you, you won't get away this time," The man yelled.

"You say that Link but let's face it with the power that Giycon has granted me not even you're master sword can harm me," Ganondorf said drawing his sword.

"What is it that you and Giycon hope to accomplish by running around and doing Random things in different worlds?" Link asked as he drew his own sword.

"I don't expect you to understand," Ganondorf said, as he lunged at Link.

Link attempted to block the attack with his shield but when Ganondorf's sword hit it purple flames enveloped it leaving a clump of dripping metal strapped to Link's hand. Link scoffed and threw the useless shield away.

"It's not like you to rely on the power of others Ganondorf," Link said. "What makes you cling to this Giycon."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that either," Ganondorf said as he was enveloped in the light of teleportation, and disappeared.

* * *

Konata Izumi sat in her living room doing what she did beast, blowing off homework. It's not that she couldn't do it she was actually really smart, but every person in this world rates their priorities differently. And for Konata it was Otaku obsessions first and school work latter.

If you were to see Konata on the street you might think she was a little girl, perhaps in elementary school or junior high but in fact she was eighteen. She wasn't much to look at, unless you were a pedophile or something. She had long blue hair that could have doubled for a cape and on top of her head stood an ahoge, most people who were taller than her wouldn't recognize her without it.

Konata was watching Code Gaess R2 and she was into a particularly riveting part of the story. But unfortunately for her she would have to buy it on DVD to finish it, she probably would have bought it anyways.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you an important news bulletin," the newscaster said in an excited voice.

"What?" Konata yelled as she was snapped out of her anime induced trance.

"A dangerous criminal is thought to be heading towards the Saitama Prefecture."

"There's always some dangerous criminal that we have to watch out for, more importantly you interrupted my anime. It's bad enough that baseball games and Olympic events push the schedule back but you stopped it in the middle that's inexcusable," Konata said yelling at the TV.

"The police are not giving us many details at the moment but, they have told us that all school will be canceled in the Saitama Prefecture!" The newscaster said as if he were reporting that the end of the world would be tomorrow.

"Huh?" was Konata's only reaction. She couldn't remember the last time school had been canceled, she knew that in some places it sometimes snowed enough for school to be concealed but in Saitama, where the summers were hot and the winters mild that never happened.

"We will keep you updated with all the information that becomes available, and now back to your regularly scheduled program," and when he said that the ending credits of Code Gaess R2 appeared on the screen casing Konata to moan in a depressed voice.

However before Konata could start to mope, the phone rang. She walked over to it and looked at the caller ID.

"Izumi residence," she said picking up the phone.

"Hey Konata, this is Kagami, did you see the news?"

"Oh, hey Kagami, yeah I saw the news, they interrupted Code Gaess," Konata explained.

"Gee, is that all you think about, I thought you would at least be a little bit excited about school being cancelled," Kagami said.

"It just means we'll have to do more work latter anyways," Konata said.

"That's not exactly keeping in line with your childish persona," Kagami commented.

"Well not all of us are as short sighted as you Kagamin, Miss eat now and cry latter," Konata said, her signature cat like smile creeping across her face.

"Sh-shut up!" Kagami yelled, causing Konata to pull her ear away from the phone. "Anyways if I'm so short sighted then how come I get all my homework done and you always copy from me last minute."

"Why do more work then you have to, right?" Konata said.

Of course Kagami had a snide remark, she always dose, but she never got a chance to use it.

"Hold on Kagami there's someone at the door," Konata said, after she heard the knocking.

She set the phone down and walked over to the door. She was use to having someone else answer it but her dad was turning in a manuscript and Yuu-chan was with Patty and the others.

When she opened the door a tall black haired man with grey eyes was standing there. "Special delivery for Konata Izumi," he said, in creepily calm and airy voice.

"Umm, there must be some kind of mistake," Knoata said after looking at the package. "I never order anything I always go to the store to get it."

"Yes I know, trust me I know all about you Otaku Goddess," he said pushing his way into the apartment.

* * *

Who is this mysteries stranger, and what does he want. Will he get his butt Kicked by Konatas awesome fighting skills? And why the hell am I using this Dragon Ball Z style narration, this is supposed to be a written story…Find out next time on The Ultimate Crossover.

To be continued…


End file.
